


Ah, Mondays.

by heyystiles



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff already hates Mondays. Ryan, Jack, Ray, Michael, and Gavin don't make things any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Mondays.

"Okay lads, gents, hold on to your dicks- things are about to get messy."

Geoff's "pep talk" was the last thing Gavin remembered hearing before it all went to hell. The heist was supposed to be one of their easier outings; get in, get the money, then blow the place sky high.

In reality it was more like: get in, get really fucked up by the seemingly incompetent LSPD (holy shit were the new recruits trained by the Navy Seals??), and then accidentally blow up the joint way earlier than we intended, Goddammit Michael.

"Ray? Where the hell are you?" Ryan yelled frantically into the walkie talkie he held as if his life depended on it. The response was nothing but static.

"Fuck! Geoff, I think Ray's been spotted-"

"We can't worry about him right now. Our main priority is getting Gav back to the goddamn safe house-" Geoff's knuckles were white as he seemingly calmly drove five sixths of his team to safety, the sound of sirens in the distance slowly dying down, "Jack, how's he doing?"

Oh, right. Gavin chuckled slightly, glancing down at the large, slowly spreading, red stain on his stomach.

"He's not looking too good, boss," Jack's voice wavered as her hands fluttered nervously over Gavin's prone form, deciding the best course of action was to simply keep pressure on the wound. Jack's hands sank into Gavin's abdomen and the British lad cried out suddenly, seemingly awakening Michael from the trance he appeared to be in moments ago.

"Ray??" Ryan's voice continued, pleadingly. "C'mon you shit, I know you're there. Please- just say something."

"Ryan, can it- asshole. Ray's gonna be fine, it's Gavin you need to worry about, you insensitive dick." Even through the mask Michael could see Ryan's gaze shooting him daggers.

"I'll be ok, boi," Gavin took Michael's clammy hand and patted it reassuringly, "Hey does this mean I'll weigh less from the blood loss? I've been meaning to lose a few pounds."

"No, you mingy little prick-" Michael laughed slightly, quoting one of his friend's many "Gavin-isms." He smiled as genuinely as he could, making sure to not glance down at Jack's hands still pressing into the other lad's ever bleeding wound as he did so, "Although, you may have lost a few brain-cells."

"Say something, Ray. Please," Ryan's voice continued to plead, the worry creeping into his expression as well as his tone.

"S- th, I- giv.. uh, o- ou."

Ryan's heart dropped to his stomach with relief and utter fear.

"Ray!? C'mon Brownman, say something! Code? A hello! Anything!" Ryan shook the walkie talkie in frustration, causing Gavin to groan from the racket it caused, and Michael returned the glare from earlier.

"S- smth,..I'm g- vin' up o- y,.."

"I think he's fine, Rye- cut it out." Geoff remarked at the man occupying the passenger seat.

"What the fuck is he trying to say!" Ryan yelled and Gavin moaned in pain, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the Brit, her elf hat slipping down over her eyes, "Hey Michael, can you-"

Michael got the message and moved the elf hat to the top of his own head. Jack nodded in thanks.

"Gavin what are you trying to say? Use your words-" Jack looked on expectantly.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," Gavin remarked just as a familiar voice filled the car, tinny from the other end of the walkie talkie, yet finally clear as day.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you!" Ray belted out the familiar tune through the walkie talkie before bursting into laughter, and Ryan almost cried out in relief, before his brow knit in anger.

"Ray, you ass- you were fine this whole time."

"Aww, does wittle Wyan need a hug."

"The next time I see you, I swear I'll rip your spine out and use it as a backscratcher."

There was a brief pause.

"I'msorryRyanpleasedon'thurtme."

Ryan laughed, not at all kidding, when the van suddenly pulled into the hidden driveway of their safe house.

"Alright dicks, we're here. I gotta piss," Geoff exited the van, as the garage door slowly lowered and they were finally in the clear, "Ryan- help Jack and Michael carry Gavin inside, and be gentle. Also, tell Ray if he's not back in half an hour, he's grounded." The eldest gent chuckled to himself as he quickly jogged to the bathroom.

"Gavin... Sadly, as far as I can tell- you're gonna make it," Jack laughed as she took a hold of the younger lad's feet and guided his body through the door and into the makeshift hospital room. 

"What a shame," Michael shook his head, "and here I thought I'd be getting another bedroom to store all my shit. Oh well, I'll have to wait until the next police shootout."

"C'mere, you knob!" Gavin laughed, taking a swipe at Michael before an exhausted Jack quickly pinned his arms at his sides.

"Gavin, no. You're still leaking important bodily fluids. You need to stay still."

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds disgusting! Thanks a lot, Jack!" Gavin stuck out his tongue in mock-disgust and Jack rolled her eyes.

Michael laughed and curled up on a nearby couch as Geoff returned and sat down beside him, both men clearly exhausted, but still close to the "med bay" in case Gavin needed anything.

"Whuddup bitches!" Ray suddenly strode into the room looking haggard and rundown, but with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

"Man, I really scared you guys... That was hilarious," he flopped down in the large recliner next to the cot Gavin was lying on. Geoff's gaze shot over to the youngest lad, and Jack shook her head in disappointment.

Gavin craned his neck to the side briefly before giving Ray a terrified look, "Ray, if I were you, I'd run."

An incredibly pissed off Ryan suddenly appeared at the doorway, fists clenched at his sides.

"Now, Ray! Run!" Gavin coached from the gurney as Jack finished applying a local aesthetic and started working on his stitches.

"To be honest, you're a lot scarier with the mask off..." Ray chuckled nervously before bolting out of the room.

"RAY, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS-" Ryan stormed past the two other gents and the now healing lad, clearly out for blood and to make Ray regret messing with him in the first place, "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU SHIT-"

Ray's terrified screams echoed throughout the house as he and Ryan reenacted the chase scene from every Tom and Jerry episode ever.

Geoff sighed tiredly and looked around, smiling at the two remaining lads and Jack, "Ah, Mondays."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I want to go with this... so if you want me to write more to it, comment some ideas!


End file.
